tandre sick day
by LamarLaver
Summary: Tori take care of Andre while he is sick and makes a interesting discovery. Read


Tandre sick day

Andre: I'm going to kill Cat when I see her!

Today was the worst day for Andre Harris, why you ask because he had the flu on a beautiful Saturday morning. Cat gave it to him by accident when she drank out of his coffee during lunch, ever since then he felt like he was dying. As soon as he closed his eyes to take a quick nap his phone rang.

Andre: UGH!

Tori: Oh that's really attractive haha.

Andre: What you want Tori?

Tori: Ouch that's how you talk to your best friend?

Andre: When I'm dying, I do.

Tori: Oh shut up you're not dying, man up it's just the flu.

Andre: You still haven't told me why you called.

Tori: Oh that's right I'm outside ready to take care of you

Andre: Ok fine the door is open.

Tori opened the door and quickly made her to Andre's bedroom, and soon as she walked in she was completely shocked to say the least. His keyboard was lying on top of piles of wrinkled shirts and there was pages from his songbook scattered on his desk covering his laptop. "Hey handsome" she says trying to get his attention. He responds with a very low annoyed grunt. "Oh come on use your big boy words." She teased while taking a seat at the end of his bed.

"Hey Tor" he finally manage to say to her. "Good Boy now I need you to sit up so I can give you some nice warm herbal tea". "Oh no none of that couldn't you just give me some Belgium Cocoa instead." "No you will have to drink something healthy now get up" Andre reluctantly sat up and smiled weakly at Tori "Ok fine I'll drink your nasty tea chica." "Good I will be right back!" Tori said before rushing down out his room towards the kitchen. Just a few moments later the young Latina made her way back into the musician's room with a warm mug in her hand. "Here you go, one order of herbal tea" she said with a bright smile sitting back down on his bed.

Andre couldn't help but smile from ear to ear at her gorgeous face, "Thank you". He took a sip and immediately stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Gross are you trying to kill me woman." "Oh come on Andre it doesn't taste that bad, besides you need it if you want to get better."You're only saying that because you're not drinking this crap." Andre stated before placing the mug on his nightstand. "Seriously, one sip is all you're taking?" Tori just shook her head at her best friend's bratty behaviour. "Well if that's how you're going to be I'll just be on my way back home." Just as she got up from his bed Andre immediately shot up with wide eyes. "Wait please don't go I'll drink it all, I promise!" Tori turned around with a triumphant grin plastered on her face. She knew that she could get him do to anything she wanted no matter what it was, she simply had him under a spell that will never break. Tori know for a fact that she was Andre's only weakness other than his grandmother. "Good that's much better." She said sending a wink his way, Andre was currently thinking if black people could blush he would've matched Cat bright red hair.

He reluctantly lifted the mug to his mouth and slowly sipped the tea, at the same time he could feel Tori staring at him. "What is it now?" Andre asked her while putting the mug back down on his nightstand. Tori grinned showing her pearly whites, "You look so cute like that." He felt his heart do back flips as they continued to stare at each other for what feels like hours, but it was only about twenty seconds. For years he always held a special place for Tori in his heart, don't get him wrong he loves everyone in the gang of six but his love for the talented brunette had grown constantly with each passing day of his life. Andre could never understand why he always end up doing whatever she asks him to do, why he always felt like putting up with her self-absorbed sister just to be near her, and why he seems he can always vent his frustrations with her better than his other friends when he's feeling "wonky" especially when he known her for the least amount of time.

Before she attended Hollywood Arts Beck was person he would ask for advice on issues, but pretty soon it was harder to get his guy best friend to alone to speak since Jade became his girlfriend freshman year. Ever since that happened he couldn't go to anyone else, mainly because Robbie is socially awkward and Cat practically have the mind of a toddler so they were pretty useless. Despite how he wonky felt Tori always found a way to make him feel at ease, and for that he was extremely grateful even if he didn't always show it. As each day passes by his appreciation for her grows slowly turning into something he was actually hoping to avoid, he was slowly falling for the girl.

Little did the musician know his best friend was having similar thoughts, she would flirt with him in the most subtle ways she can think of hoping one day he would catch on. Tori always found being around Andre just seem so natural, in fact she enjoys his company above anyone else, while she loves hangout with the rest of the crew, Andre has a special place in her heart and she knew that it will always remain that way. She loves his humour especially if they're corny, because that shows her that even the coolest guys can have their own flaws. She finds it extremely boring when he's not around so as soon as she heard he had the flu she rushed over to his home as fast as he possibly can, one because she had to make sure he's properly looked after, and two because she wanted some more alone time with her favourite guy in the whole world (after her father of course).

Andre was actually her first best friend that was a boy, and for awhile that's what she saw him as, her best friend. Although recently thanks to her other friends pestering her about the subject, Tori started to go over her relationship with Andre. He was the one to convince her to attend Hollywood Arts in the first place, if it wasn't for him practically forcing her to perform in her sister's place in the Junior Showcase, she would have never discovered her true potential as a performer, she would still be back as her old school and wouldn't met all of the amazing friends she have today. That's when it hit her she never once showed him her appreciation for all of the things he had done for her. "Hey Andre, close your eyes for a second."

He does as he is told, and Tori start to think that she is crazy for what is going to do next. All the boy can see is darkness until a pair soft lips comes into contact with his own. Most people would be in shock by this gesture but for some reason this all feels natural to Andre, so he kisses Tori back and the pair forgets that the boy has the flu. They both pull away at the same time staring into each others chocolate brown eyes, and like every other time the understood what was on the others mind. "I'm guessing we have to talk" said Andre as he breaks the brief silence. "Ok, but let me speak first" said the young Latina as she moved closer to him on the bed, practically cuddling with him.

"That kiss was my way of thanking you for everything you have done for me for these past years. You opened the doors for me to become something greater, without you I wouldn't be the aspiring singer that I am today." Andre looked at her in disbelief before opening his mouth to speak. "Tor, I'm pretty sure that someone would figure out just how talented you are even if we never met, you're talent is unbelievable you sing every song I ever wrote for you perfectly." Hearing him say that made her want to kiss him again, but she decide to be a good girl and restrain her urges. "That's just it though, I never even made an attempt to sing in front a whole crowd before, but when I looked at you at the Junior Showcase I don't know what came over me but I just went for it. You don't understand how grateful I am to have you in my life Andre, and I feel like an idiot because I never realised it until noticed how all our friends are now in relationships." She covered her face in embarrassment with her hands until Andre removed them and began stroking her long brown hair.

She felt at ease again and moved closer to him, this time they were cuddling with her head on his firm chest and his strong arms wrapped around her. "Hold on get up for a second" he said, doing as she was told got up as Andre lifted his covers and motioned for her get under them. She soon got under the covers and they returned to their previous position only this time she was lying on top of him. "As I was saying, Beck and Jade are together again and are practically married now, and Robbie and Cat have finally got together even though they are taking it slow, seeing all this made me wonder what about me and you." "What about us Tor?" She lifted her head looking at him with what looks like a pleading look. "Andre haven't you noticed a certain pattern here, Beck and Jade are inseparable no matter how many times they break up they always end up back with each other. Robbie and Cat always spend time together and are so compatible with each other, then there's me and you the infamous song duo." "Girl no one calls us that." "Well they should, but that's not the point the point is Andre is that we are best friends and we are always spending time together. Do you see where I'm going with this?" He wants to say yes but he would much rather have Tori say it herself and not play the guessing game. "I think I do, but just to be safe what are you getting at." Tori groaned and put her head back down on Andre's chest before speaking, "Fine I'll come out and just say it, Andre what I have with you is practically the only real relationship I had since I been at Hollywood arts." "Care to elaborate Ms. Vega" she lifted her head once again looking him directly in the eyes. "Well the last guy I dated was that jerk Steven, and we all know he was cheating on me with Carly so I'm not sure if that even counts. Then there was Ryder but we never officially dated, and Beck attempted to get with me but that just didn't seem right" Andre finally spoke after a few seconds of silence, "So I guess that just leaves me huh?" "I guess so." She says as she went back to putting her head back on his chest. Tori couldn't help but noticed how toned his body was and the very thought of seeing him without a shirt on made the heat rise in her cheeks.

"This feels amazing Andre, I think we might... Andre?" she noticed the recent object of her affection has fallen in a deep sleep. She giggled lightly, kissed him one last time before falling asleep as well. Who knows what there future will hold for this new found discovery but one thing is for certain they'll enjoy each and every second. Sure there was now actual confession but hey they're that close that they don't need one.


End file.
